The use of HMG CoA reductase inhibitors in diabetics with concomitant hypercholesterolemia problems is disclosed by Yoshino G. et al, "Effect of CS-514, an inhibitor of 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A reductase, on lipoprotein and apolipoprotein in plasma of hypercholesterolemic diabetics," Diabetes Res. Clin. Pract. (Netherlands), 1986, 2/3 (179-181). In addition, Garg and Grundy, "Lovastatin Therapy for Cholesterol Lowering in Non-Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (NIDDM)," Clin. Res. (35, No 3, 503A, 1987). Garg et al conclude that coronary risk in NIDDM should be reduced by lovastatin therapy.
Garg et al also published two other papers in 1988 which disclose the use of lovastatin in diabetes, namely,
(1) "Lovastatin for lowering cholesterol in non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus," England J. Med., Jan. 14, 1988, 318 (2) p. 81-6; and
(2) "Treatment of dyslipidemia in non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus with lovastatin," Am. J. Cardiol. (US) Nov. 11, 1988, 62 (15) p. 44J-49J.
The following additional references disclose the use of cholesterol lowering drugs for treating diabetics with hypercholesterolemia.
Gleeson et al, Clin. Res. (36, No. 1, 153A, 1988);
Yoshino et al, J. JPN. Diabetes Soc. (Japan), 1988, 31/5 (385-391);
Steiner, Diabetes 1988: Proceedings of the 13th Congress of the International Diabetes Federation (1989, 553-560);
Zeller et al, Drug. Intell. Clin. Pharm. (22, No. 7-8, 542-5, 1988);
Yoshino et al, Atherosclerosis (Ireland), 1989, 75/1 (67-72);
Frishman et al, Med. Clin. North Am. (73, No. 2, 437-48, 1989);
Johnson et al (Merck), Clin. Pharmacol. Ther. (45, No. 2, 141, 1989);
Ronca et al (Merck), Clin. Res. (37, No. 1, 100A, 1989).
The role of insulin resistance and consecutive hyperinsulinemia in the pathogenesis of non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM or Type II diabetes) and atherosclerois is firmly established, Olefsky, J. M., et al, "Insulin Action and Resistance in obesity and non-insulin dependent type II diabetes mellitus," Am. J. Physiol. 1982; 243:E15-E30. Reaven, G. M., "Role of insulin resistance in human disease," Diabetes 1988; 37:1595-1607. Stout, R. W., "Insulin and atheroma--an update," Lancet 1987; I:1077-1079. Recently the atherogenic risk of elevated insulin concentrations in prediabetic insulin resistant states including obesity, glucose intolerance, essential hypertension and--surprisingly--in "healthy" subjects with normal oral glucose tolerance has gained increasing interest, Ferrannini, E., et al, "Insulin resistance in essential hypertension," N. Engl. J. Med. 1987; 317:350-357. Standl, E., "Hyperinsulinamie -eine Ursache der Makroangiopathie?" Akt Endokr Stoffw 1989; 10:41-46(Sonderheft). Stout, R. W., supra, Torlone E., et al, "Effects of captopril on insulin-mediated carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in subjects with NIDDM and hypertension," Diabetes 1989; 38(Suppl.2):88 A. Hyperinsulinemia appears to be the earliest and strongest detectable risk factor for coronary heart disease, Eschwege, E., et al, "Coronary heart disease mortality in relation with diabetes, blood glucose and plasma insulin levels. The Paris Prospective Study, ten years later," Horm. Metab. Res. Suppl. 1985; 15:41-46. Modan, M., et al, "Hyperinsulinemia--a link between glucose intolerance, obesity, hypertension, dyslipoproteinaemia, elevated serum uric acid and internal kation imbalance," Diab. Met. 1987; 13:375-380, and as a recent prospective study showed, insulin resistant hypertensive subjects have a markedly elevated risk to develop NIDDM in addition to their already high atherogenic risk, Skarfors, E. T., et al, "Do antihypertensive drugs precipitate diabetes in predisposed man?" Br. Med. J. 1989; 298:1147-1152.
Pollare, T., et al, "Insulin Resistance is a Characteristic of Primary Hypertension Independent of Obesity," Metabolism, Vol. 38, No. 12 (December), 1989:pp 1-9 discloses that hypertension is associated with hyperinsulinemia independently of either obesity or glucose tolerance.
Pollare T., et al, "A Comparison of the Effects of Hydrochlorothiazide and Captopril on Glucose and Lipid metabolism in Patients with Hypertension," New England Journal of Medicine, 321:888-873 (Sept. 28) 1989, disclose that captopril appears to have beneficial or no effects on glucose and lipid metabolism.
In a recent randomized multicenter study performed with general practitioners in West Germany, it was found that out of 243 treated patients with essential hypertension, only 35.9% had a normal oral glucose tolerance test, while 40.6% had impaired glucose tolerance (IGT) and 23.5% manifest NIDDM. The vast majority of patients were found to be hyperinsulinemic, Rett, K., et al, "Metabolic effects of Metoprolol versus Captopril in essential hypertension," Dtsch. Med. Wschr. (in preparation). This suggests, that among hypertensive subjects, there might be an even higher number of patients with glucose intolerance as previously expected. These subjects are at risk of developing both coronary artery disease and diabetes.
There is evidence that ACE-inhibition (ACEI) is able to positively influence insulin resistance Rett, K. et al, "Verbesserte Insulinwirkung durch ACE-Hemmung beim Type 2-Diabetiker," Dtsch. Med. Wschr. 1988; 243-249. Rett, K., et al, "Role of angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors in early anti-hypertensive treatment in non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus," Postgrad Med. J. 1989a; 64(Suppl. 3):69-73. Torlone, E., et al, supra, Rett, K., et al, "Angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors in diabetes: Experimental and human experience," Postgrad. Med. J. (U.K.), 1986 62/Suppl. 1 (59-64)), and glucose metabolism in NIDDM. (Jauch, K., et al, "Captopril enhances insulin responsiveness of forearm muscle tissue in non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus," Eur. J. Clin. Invest. (U.K.), 1987, 17/5 (448-454)).
European Patent Application 0219782 to Scholkens (Hoechst) discloses the treatment of atherosclerosis, thrombosis and/or peripheral vascular disease in mammals using an angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitor or its physiologically tolerable salts. It further discloses that because ACE is predominantly localized in the luminal plasma membrane of the endothelial cell, ACE inhibitors can interfere in platelet-endothelium interaction. In addition, Scholkens discloses that ACE inhibition potentiates the action of bradykinin (a strong stimulator of prostacyclin release from endothelial cells) by inhibiting its degradation and ACE inhibitors, consequently, have an inhibitory effect on platelet aggregation.
Zorn, J. et al, "Prevention of Arteriosclerotic Lesions with Calcium Antagonists or Captopril in Different Rat Hypertension Models," J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol. Vol. 12 (Suppl 6), 1988, discloses beneficial effects in mesenteric arteries atherosclerosis with captopril in spontaneous hypertensive Okamoto rats (SHRs), but not in salt-sensitive Dahl rats.
Someya, N. et al, "Suppressive Effect of Captopril on Platelet Aggregation in Essential Hypertension," J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol. 6:840-843, 1984, discloses at page 840 that "hypertension is closely related to the genesis and progress of atherosclerosis," and that "platelet function plays an important role in atherosclerosis, with platelet dysfunction demonstrable in several vascular diseases. It has been reported that platelet aggregation is increased in hypertensives . . . . " On page 842, it is indicated that the "data demonstrated the inhibition of platelet aggregation in vivo after administration of captopril to hypertensive subjects . . . . " On page 843, it is indicated that "platelet aggregability is greater in hypertensives than in normotensives . . . platelet abnormalities may be a risk factor in atherosclerosis . . . . If captopril possesses an antiplatelet aggregability effect in addition to its hypotensive effect, it may be very useful for the prevention of atherosclerosis and thrombotic diseases associated with hypertension."
Mizuno, K. et al "The effects of the angiotensin I-converting enzyme inhibitor, captopril, on serum lipoperoxides level and the renin-angiotensinaldosterone and kallikrein-kinin systems in hypertensive patients," Nippon Naibunpi Gakkai Zasshi, Feb. 20, 1984, discloses that captopril is a beneficial antihypertensive agent for preventing serum lipoperoxides concentration (LPX)-induced atherosclerosis in hypertensive patients.
Mizuno, K. et al "Acute effects of captopril on serum lipid peroxides level in hypertensive patients," Tohoku J. Exp. Med., May, 1984, 143(1) p. 127-8, suggests that inhibition of angiotensin-converting enzyme by captopril offers a possible therapeutic approach to the treatment of atherosclerosis complicated with hypertension.
The role of the renin-angiotensin system in atherosclerosis is not clear. Campbell-Boswell & Robertson, Exp. and Mol. Pathol. 35:265 (1981) reported that angiotensin II stimulated proliferation of isolated human vascular smooth muscle cells while Geisterfer et al, Circ. Res. 62: 749-756 (1988) showed no proliferation (but stimulation of growth) of isolated rat vascular smooth muscle cells.
Overturf, M. et al, Atherosclerosis, 59:383-399, 1986, discloses that studies with ACE inhibitors in cholesterol fed rabbits show no significant effects in the development of atherosclerosis.
Cecil, Textbook of Medicine, 16 Ed., pp 239 to 241, indicates at page 240 that blood pressure is an accelerator of atherosclerosis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,889 and 4,105,776 to Ondetti et al disclose proline derivatives, including captopril, which are angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,201 to Petrillo discloses phosphinylalkanoyl substituted prolines, including fosinopril, which are ACE inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829 discloses carboxyalkyl dipeptide derivatives, including enalapril, which are ACE inhibitors useful for treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,790 to Karanewsky et al discloses phosphonate substituted amino or imino acids and salts thereof and covers (S)-1-[6-amino-2-[[hydroxy(4-phenylbutyl)phosphinyl]oxy]-1-oxohexyl]-L-pro line (SQ 29,852, ceranapril). These compounds are ACE inhibitors useful in treating hypertension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,906 to Ondetti et al discloses ether and thioether mercaptoacyl prolines which are ACE inhibitors useful in treating hypertension. This Ondetti et al patent covers zofenopril.